


fucking the bastard man

by sathona



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween (2018)
Genre: Choking, Dominant Michael, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, michael learns fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sathona/pseuds/sathona
Summary: "His grip loosened just for a moment, just enough for her to wiggle free. She shoved him back, slipping past him and out the window before he could grab her again. Her heart pounded wildly as she ran down the middle of the street, forcing herself to move faster as she spotted the hatch.She stopped as she stood on the edge of it, he had followed behind her quickly and now they stood staring at one another, just for a moment, before she stepped forward into the smoky void.  She made contact with the dark holes of his eyes just before she passed through, and as they moved down his form she could have sworn she saw a bulge in his mechanic suit."
Relationships: Michael Myers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	fucking the bastard man

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a fun writing exercise for some friends, its not beta read so there may be mistakes, but i thought i'd publish it here for fun. main character is my oc.

In a sick way, she was made for this. She was a natural survivor, she adapted quickly and her instincts were razor sharp, and her athletic background didn’t hurt either. She spent her weekends working on old cars, so her fingers were accustomed to the feel of an engine and repairing generators had already become second nature. In her old life she had been extremely competitive, though she wasn’t lacking in academics, sports came more naturally to her, and she juggled as many as she could during her school career, the more challenging the better. 

She’d have played football if she were allowed, it was her favorite sport and the best suited for her aggressive, head-on nature, she played it every weekend with the boys on her street, and surprisingly it ended up being her greatest asset in trials.

She still remembered the pure _shock_ from both sides when in one of her first trials, not long after she had come to grips with her situation, she full-body slammed into one of the Legion as he carried Nea off to the hook. It forced him to drop the survivor, and that brief moment where he was stunned allowed them to escape off to a dark corner where Nea could be healed. Later, when he downed her he had camped her as revenge, but still, it had been exhilarating. And then she kept doing it. 

She could only manage to get away with it once per trial, and only when it was completely unexpected in most cases. Though sometimes she thinks Ghostface might be letting her do it on _purpose_ , if the way he shudders when she lands an extra kick to his ribcage is any indication.

_“You’re out of your fuckin’ mind, kid”_ Bill had said on more than one occasion after returning from a trial. Most of the other survivors were more than happy to enjoy the benefits of her aggressive style, the killers would often focus on her after a save, and the time spent trying to take her down gave the others a window to work on generators. 

Some of the more weary of the group, however, liked to remind her that it wouldn’t last. Eventually the killers would learn to evade her tactic, or begin to use it against her. She wasn’t worried in the slightest, however, whenever they started to expect her running from the shadows to knock them off their feet, she’d figure out another way to surprise them.

There was one killer though who she couldn’t outplay, no matter how hard she tried. _The Shape_. He was like a fucking brick wall and it drove her insane. She could make him drop whoever he was carrying, but he recovered so much faster than the others, and every time he would catch her before she could slip away, hunting the others soon after with a brutal efficiency.

She kept it hidden, but she had become almost obsessive over him. She was competitive by nature, and the repetitive losing was driving her to her wits end. With the other killers even when she failed, she could best them another time, but never him. 

She’d managed to get Laurie to talk about him once, ever so casually steering the conversation in that direction one evening at the campfire. His name was _Michael Myers_ , she’d said, and years before killing her friends, he had also killed his own sister as a child. She regaled the campfire with the story of how he’d escaped and stalked her, and how the doctor had shot him six times and he had _still_ gotten back up.

Her obsession didn’t fade, with every trial she faced him in, she tried harder to outsmart him, to knock him off balance, to evade him, and every time she failed. It was during one trial in his home of Haddonfield where her obsession with beating him began to develop into something else. 

He seemed to have been in a testy mood, one after the other her friends began to fall to him, the result of some special gift from the entity, and eventually she was all that remained. She tried her best to move silently through the tall grass and houses, but stealth was not the greatest of her skills, and inevitably he had her cornered in one of the houses. She’d tried to escape at first, she’d learned from Nea how to keep her balance after jumping from heights, but he was faster and had an arm hooked around her waist before she could make it through the window.

She hit the ground with a grunt as he threw her down, and in a panic she tried to scramble up to her feet. Before she could stand his massive hand was wrapped around her throat, lifting her effortlessly from the ground, he moved forward and pressed her against the wall, her feet barely touching the ground.

Her hands held his wrist tight, trying desperately to break his iron grip to no avail, watching helplessly as he raised that blood rusted kitchen knife. Her thoughts were racing as she tried to find an escape, but everything stopped when his impossibly large hand _squeezed._

She gasped as her blood rushed _down_ , and just as he prepared to plunge the blade into her ribcage, almost instinctively her legs lifted and wrapped around his waist. She pulled him in so their bodies were flush together, and before he could react she grinded her hips down into his as roughly as she could, warmth pooling in the bottom of her stomach at the friction. 

His grip loosened just for a moment, just enough for her to wiggle free. She shoved him back, slipping past him and out the window before he could grab her again. Her heart pounded wildly as she ran down the middle of the street, forcing herself to move faster as she spotted the hatch. 

She stopped as she stood on the edge of it, he had followed behind her quickly and now they stood staring at one another, just for a moment, before she stepped forward into the smoky void. She made contact with the dark holes of his eyes just before she passed through, and as they moved down his form she could have _sworn_ she saw a bulge in his mechanic suit.

* * *

The trouble began in the trial immediately after. Her adrenaline was still pumping as she moved quietly through the stacks of tires and scrap scattered about Autohaven, trying desperately to keep focused on her objectives. 

Usually her track record was spotless, if everyone wasn’t going down every five seconds she could breeze through generators, but for the first time since that terrible first week of being in the entity’s realm, she could feel her focus begin to slip. She stops in a small space between the stacks of junk, trying to calm her heart rate and ignore the fact that she was actually _wet_ between her thighs.

A whisper from her right surprises her, but she doesn’t jump “You good, Jay?” Kate’s voice is hushed but that unmistakable musical lilt is still there.

“Perfect now that you’re here, darlin’” the flirtation comes naturally, harmless though Kate does roll her eyes, lips tipped up in a smile.

“You’re red as a tomato, did you get another round with your _special lady_?” She bites back a groan of exasperation, half-heartedly glaring at the singer.

Of all her fellow survivors, it was Kate she adored the most, she was understanding and didn’t mind that Jay was half feral most of the time, she might have liked her better for it even, so Kate was one the only one who knew about her _tiny_ crush on Huntress, not that she would be the first or last to fantasize or sneak around with their overpowered, murderous hunters, and Jay’s most recent shame-fantasy had been of the tall, muscled, axe-wielding goddess. 

When you’re stuck in limbo for eternity, spending your days surviving through death traps and your off time sitting around a campfire with the same people _forever_ , the lines of what is right and wrong get a little blurred. No one was shamed for sneaking off to bang whoever had their fancy, as long as it didn’t bleed into the trials. 

“No, I haven't seen her in a trial in _ages_. It was Myers”. Kate’s brows shoot up at that, but she continues moving forward, making sure Kate was following behind as they crept toward the nearest generator, pausing when the telltale sound of Leatherface’s chainsaw revved in the distance, it was like ice water poured over her head and she was almost thankful for it, though she’d rather not get chainsawed to pieces again when he inevitably tunneled her when she got a good save in. 

“Now that is not what i was expectin’... what’d he do to get you all worked up-” Jay cuts her off before she can finish, teeth clenched “-I am _not_ \- was _not_ \- worked up. It was just the adrenaline.” from the look on the other woman’s face, it was clear she thought it was just an excuse, which wouldn’t be _entirely_ wrong, but she leaves it, turning instead to focus on the generator with a look that said ‘ _we’ll talk about this later_ ’. 

That last encounter had affected her more than she would ever admit, and before she can spiral back into thinking of those massive hands, how _good_ he felt against her, she pinches herself to regain focus, forcing thoughts of him to the back of her mind for much later when she’d have a moment _alone_.

They spend a good two minutes working peacefully on the generator while someone who sounded like Ash looped the killer around in the distance before his piercing cry finally rang out as he got knocked to the ground, not too far from where they were working. She gives a parting wink to her friend, leaving her to finish what was left of the repairs as she ran in the direction of the scream. 

She peeks out from behind a stack of cars as Leatherface lifts a groaning Ash onto his shoulder, waiting until he started walking to dash out. Before he can react she slams into the killer from his left side, and he squeals angrily as he loses his grip on his prey, stumbling a few feet as she helps Ash to his feet and sends him Kate’s way. 

When he looks up she sees his eyes squint, flashing recognition and then _fury_ as he lifts his weapon, preparing to throw another tantrum, she waits until he’s begun to rev the chainsaw before she turns on her heel, leading him away from her friend's direction. Before he can gain on her she slams a pallet into his face, prompting another squeal of rage.

She was _absolutely_ getting camped this round.

* * *

Fourteen trials later and she still hadn’t seen him again. A part of her almost felt ashamed for even _wanting_ to see him in the first place, but in those last few moments everything had changed. Her curiosity burned as she replayed the events in her mind, and another part of her began to heat up as well if she dwelled on it for too long. 

There was one thing she could try, she’d heard of survivors being able to visit killer’s worlds outside of trials if they burned the right offering, she’d come across an offering for Haddonfield in her bloodweb, which was either coincidence, or the Entity had suddenly become her wingman. The trouble was not knowing how he would react to her appearing at his doorstep, survivors couldn’t be killed outside of trials, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t be _hurt_. There was also the possibility he would ignore her, but if his reaction when she’d pressed herself against him was any indication, he wouldn’t.

She waits until the rest period comes, most of the others would be sleeping, and anyone who was awake was too focused on their own activities to watch as she left camp, it wasn’t uncommon for survivors to wander off but leaving towards the Entity’s shrine was indication of one thing: _someone_ was going to fuck a killer. It wasn’t really taboo anymore, but she was a more private person and she liked her business to be her own.

The Entity’s shrine was a grotesque thing, a pile of skulls and bones seemed to spiral and climb around the brazier that sat in the center, dried blood stained the pale white in most places, and she couldn’t help but wonder if they belonged to survivors of the past. The Entity’s claws hung above the flame, and she could hear the creature click knowingly as she stepped up to the brazier, the hand holding the key to his world held over the flame as she reconsidered for the briefest of moments, before she finally let it go into the flame.

Her hand shoots back as the flames roared to life for a moment, quickly repeating her desire in her mind so the Entity would hear. As dark mist rose from the earth and began to envelop her, she knew permission had been granted.

When the mist fades around her, she is standing at the end of the main street, it was still eternally night time, but some of the obstacles present during trials were missing, as were all the hooks and palettes. The street lamps light her path as she walks casually to the Myers house, and as she stands before it she feels eyes on her, staring down at her as she walks up the front porch. Knocking on the front door isn’t necessary, he already knows she’s there, but she doesn’t want to set him off by invading his space more than she already has.

There is a minute of silence before she finally hears the lock click, and another minute before she steels herself and opens the door, walking into the darkness of the Myers home. The lighting is limited, either because the lights didn’t work or he’d turned them off himself, but she finds her way to the living room easily enough. He’s watching her, she knows, but she isn’t going to wander through the darkness until he decides to pounce, instead she removes her jacket and drapes herself over the couch, sinking into the surprisingly comfortable cushions., and _waits_.

It’s the most patience she has ever exhibited in her life, lounging in place as she waited for him to come forward, and in the silence she begins to pick up on sounds she wouldn’t have heard otherwise. Above the noises of the house settling, there is the slow, almost silent sound of his heavy breathing behind her. Before she can turn to look for him, his hand is around her throat again, forcing her back into the cushions, his squeeze when she tries to move communicating one thing clearly: _stay_.

His hand leaves her neck as he paces around to the front of the couch, as he does she stays deathly still, not daring to move from where he’d placed her. He remains still for a moment, head moving slightly as his gaze roves up her body, from her legs, to her exposed stomach, to her chest that rose and fell with her heavy breaths. When he was done looking over her body, his dark shadowed eyes rose to meet hers, head tilting to the side.

“Gonna be honest, i can’t get you out of my head,” her voice came breathlessly as her hands slowly reached for the strings of her top, deft fingers unravelling the ties that held it together under his heavy gaze “And i’m willing to bet you can’t stop thinking of me either”. He stepped forward as she removed the last of the ties, swatting her hands away so he could remove her top himself. 

His breaths grew heavier as her breasts came into view, his hands idly feeling the roundness of them. His thumb brushes over her nipple, and she cannot help the gasp that escapes at the feeling of his rough fingers on her soft breasts. Her reaction seems to inspire something in him and he pinches the flesh between his fingers, her whimpers exciting him further as he began giving the same rough treatment to her other breast. 

While he was distracted with her breasts, she began to remove her jeans, shoving the fabric down her legs until only her thin panties remained, already stained by her wetness. He loses interest in playing with her tits when the new skin is revealed, staring down as she spreads her thighs for him and beckons him forward. 

His head tilts as he watches her trail a finger down between her thighs, slipping past the band of her panties and dipping into her cunt. She bites her lip as she slowly drags the tip of her finger over her clit, circling it twice before it moves down further to her soaked entrance, slowly inserting it inside. He stands mesmerised as she removes the finger and brings it to her lips, staring up into his eyes as her lips wrap around her finger, sucking off her juices before releasing it with a loud pop..

He reaches out for her but she places a hand on his chest, holding him in place, and he allows it. She slides down the front of the couch and onto her knees, bracing her hands on either side of his hips. Now perfectly level with his crotch, she reaches to rub his hardened cock over his over the fabric of his pants, his low groan lighting her on _fire_. He grabs her wrist as she reaches for the zipper of his mechanics suit, but she bites her lip and gives him a pleading look as she strokes him through his suit with her other hand, and after a moment he releases her wrist. 

She pulls the zipper down slowly, marvelling at every inch revealed. _No one else has seen this much of him, not like this_ , she couldn’t help but think as she kept dragging the zipper down. Eventually she reaches the bottom, and wills her heart to slow down as she reaches inside to grasp his cock. It's so much thicker than she imagined, and as she pulls it out her mouth _waters_ at the sight of him. His cock is thick and heavy in her hand, a little above average length but the girth more than compensated for it, and she can’t help but think how fucking unfair it is that such a perfect dick was hiding in plain sight for _so long_.

His hips stutter as she brings two of her hands to stroke the length of his cock, using the precum dribbling from his head as lubricant. She leans forward and takes the flushed head of his cock into her mouth, suckling and moaning at the salty taste of him. She picks up the pace as she licks up the vein on the underside of his cock, before finally taking it into her mouth. her jaw ached from the stretch but she took in as much as she could, nearly gagging when his hips jerked forward. Her hands stroke what her mouth can’t reach as she moves at a gradually quickening place, tongue moving wickedy against his cock as it slid in and out of her mouth.

Her heart jumps as one of his hands comes to tangle in her hair, worried for a moment he might try to fuck her throat. Not that she would mind, but it would take work before she could fit enough of him comfortably for that. Thankfully he seems content to let her do all the work, hand gripping her scalp as she sucked the fucking soul out of his body. Eventually his hips stutter and he groans deep in his chest as he cums down her throat. She keeps as much of him as she can inside and stroked him through his climax, swallowing every drop of thick cum that he had to give until he finally pulls her back, a mix of saliva and his seed dribbling from her reddened lips.

She rises from her knees slowly, settling back into the couches cushions as he comes closer and stands between her spread thighs. He rips her panties from her thighs before she can remove them herself, tossing the torn fabric off to the side. He kneels before her to get a closer look at her dripping cunt, spreading her thighs further apart and leaning in close to inhale her scent. She watches with baited breath as he takes a finger and drags it through her drenched lips, her hips jerking forward as he trailed from her clit to her entrance, following the same path she’d taken before. She gives a high keening whine as his thick finger inserts itself into her, exploring her wet heat with idle curiosity before pulling out. Her heart stops as he lifts that finger under his mask, knowing he must be tasting her.

What was only a few seconds feels like an eternity as he removes his finger and then pulls the bottom of his mask over his mouth, revealing a strong stubbled jaw and plush, chapped lips, and then all but dives into her cunt. His tongue is awkward and inexperienced in its movements, but he seems to be a quick learner, picking up on what made her writhe and moan, his tongue moving from swiping at her clit to dipping into her entrance. She nearly screams as his lips wrap around her clit, sucking hard on the sensitive bud until she begs him to slow down.

“ _Michael-_ ” she gasps out his name as one of those impossibly thick fingers slips inside of her, slowly curling as he thrusted it in tandem with the licks he laved onto her clit. Her legs begin to shake, thrown over his shoulders at some point as he devoured her pussy, his free hand is draped across her stomach to anchor her to the couch. She can feel her first orgasm on the horizon, and he must have known it was coming too as he added another finger to her already stretched hole.

She arches her back, hand tangling in the hair of his mask as she rides the peak of her orgasm, grinding her hips into his face as he eats her pussy like a starving man. She whimpers as he keeps going, slurping up every last drop of her cum even as she tries to pull him away. She opens her eyes when he finally pulls away, and she shudders at the sight of his exposed jaw soaking with the juices from her cunt and her cum, already hungering for more.

In a bold move she grabs him by the collar, pulling him forward so their lips meet in a harsh kiss. He is still as stone at first, but he warms up as her tongue traces his bottom lip, tugging it between her teeth. His inexperience shows, but he learns just as quickly as he did before, becoming more dominant in the kiss as he gained confidence. His hand comes up to wrap around her throat, and she moans into his mouth as he squeezes slightly, his lips leaving hers as they trail down from her jaw to her neck.

She was by no means submissive, normally she preferred to be dominant, but as he nipped at the skin of her throat she couldn’t help but arch and expose more of it, submitting to him instinctually. His nibbles turned into bites, almost hard enough to draw blood as he left red marks in his wake. She squirms beneath him but makes no move to stop him, not many knew she had a masochistic side, normally she couldn’t enjoy that side of herself because she couldn’t submit to anyone. _Until now._

He eventually makes his way back down to her breasts, sucking marks into the supple skin, and she cries out as his teeth brush over her nipples.. Her cunt ached for more of him, but as she tried to pull his hips into hers again he stopped her. She was confused for a moment until he picked her up, switching their positions so he sat on the cushions and she was straddling his lap. It was clear the lazy bastard was going to make her do all the work, but he’d eaten her cunt so well that she wouldn’t complain.

Slowly she began to grind down into him, his cock sliding through her folds, and she gasped every time his head bumped into her clit. Michael held her hips in an iron grasp, forcing her to move at his own rhythm so he would hold some form of control. She could feel her high building again, but when she came she wanted him inside her, so she slowly trailed her hand down his chest to his cock, as if asking for permission, and when he didn’t stop her she grasped the base, guiding him to her entrance.

The stretch was glorious as she sank down into him, her pussy gripping him like a vice as she slowly slid his massive cock inside. It took several motions of her hips to fit even half of him in, but he grew impatient and forced her hips the rest of the way down. The pain was searing but delicious at the same time, and she nearly screamed at the feel of him filling her so completely. She’d never had anyone so large in her life, and from the way his hips stuttered he must have felt the same.

They remain still for a minute, foreheads pressed together as their heavy breaths mingle, his fingers squeeze into the flesh of her hips and thighs hard enough that bruises were sure to form. She adjusts herself in his lap, arms draping over his shoulders to grip the back of the couch for balance, then finally rolls her hips forward. 

It feels better than she could have ever imagined, he was fucking huge in all the best ways, and filled her _perfectly_ . He let her set the pace to start, his head rolling back into the cushions, overwhelmed by the intense sensations gripping his cock. Through her haze of pleasure she sees his exposed throat and leans into it, sucking and biting at the skin to leave marks of her own, and he fucking **growls** , so deep and gutteral it sends shivers down her spine.

Sweat beads at her forehead as she bounces on his cock, riding him like her life depended on it, her lips leave his throat a necklace of angry purple bruises at the base of his mask, and she almost hoped they wouldn’t disappear when the trials came so everyone could see how she had marked him. 

Perhaps she gets too bold though, when her hands wrap around his throat and she whispers straight into his ear “You fucking _like_ when i hurt you, dont you?”. Before she can go on his hands force her hips to stop as their positions flip, Michael finally on top once more. Her hands are removed roughly from his throat, both her wrists easily held against the cushions by one of his hands as the other maneuvers her so she is bent almost in half, her legs draping over his shoulders. 

She’s grinning smugly until he slides back inside all at once, she’d thought it couldn’t feel any better than it did when she was on top but _this_ was something else, from this angle his cock was already hitting new spots that had her seeing stars. He captures her lips in a harsh kiss, biting roughly at her bottom lip and not releasing it until she whimpers in pain. She tries to wriggle but he growls again, a deep rumble in his chest, and that submissive instinct returns tenfold. She thinks he might attack her neck again as he begins to thrust, arching so he could have better access but he only forces her to look straight at him, a squeeze to her jaw telling her that she had better not dare to look away.

She tries her best to maintain eye contact with the slits of his mask, but as he begins to pound her into the cushions she can't help but sob with pleasure. He has her hips adjusted perfectly so he hits all the right spots with every thrust, her body is torn between thrusting back into him and trying to escape, but she was unable to move under his tight grip, helpless to endure the intense pleasure. 

When they began he had been inexperienced and awkward, clearly never having gone so far with a real person, but now he fucked her like he’d known her body for years, with just as much effort as he put into his killings. His hips begin to stutter as his orgasm comes close, and she feels her own boiling over as well, unintelligible pleas falling from her lips with his name, almost like a prayer, and _oh_ did he listen, bending at the knees slightly so he hit the greatest of her pleasure points head on.

Her legs shook over his shoulders as she screamed out the last of her orgasm, so intense she could see stars behind her eyes, and when she could bear to open them they stared straight into his as she chanted his name, begging him not to stop. His own came not long after, and he groaned louder than she’d ever heard him as he fucked her through his orgasm, filling her with his cum until there was nothing left, letting her tight cunt milk him dry.

He slides out and collapses on top of her, keeping her caged below him without pressing his full weight down as they regain their breaths together. He didn’t seem like the cuddling type, but he didn’t protest when she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders to anchor herself, face pressed into the crook of his neck. 

When he finally pulled back she assumed the moment was over, she would put her clothes back on and do the walk of shame back to camp, and he would continue to murder her brutally in trials, but he picks her up instead, letting her legs wrap around his waist as he carried her upstairs. In her sleepy haze she noticed that the house did not look so dilapidated as it normally did in trials, seeming more like a fully functioning home. He brought her into one of the bedrooms that normally had been bare except for a dirty mattress, but now was not only larger but had a real bed in it, frame and all, along with the other bedroom necessities.

She sighed in contentment as he pulled back the comforter and placed her down on the mattress, before moving to his side of the bed. He does not stop her as she crawls forward to rest against him, but he does not hold her back. It was far more intimate than anything she’d expected from him, but perhaps he was bored too, worn down by the monotony of their daily lives in the trials. Perhaps he also needed a distraction. Whatever the reason was, she would be _more_ than happy to keep him entertained if it meant he’d keep fucking her.


End file.
